1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a capacitor of a semiconductor device and/or a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, a capacitor having sufficient capacitance in a limited area is required. The capacitance of a capacitor is proportional to a surface area of an electrode and a dielectric constant of dielectric film, and is inversely proportional to an equivalent oxide thickness of the dielectric film. In methods for increasing the capacitance of capacitor in a limited area, a surface area of electrode may be increased by forming a capacitor of a three dimensional structure; an equivalent oxide thickness of dielectric film may be reduced; and a dielectric film having a high dielectric constant may be used. In methods that increase the surface area of electrode, a height of lower electrode (or a storage electrode) may be increased; an effective surface area of lower electrode using a hemi-spherical grain (HSG) may be enlarged; and an inside area and an outside area of cylinder using one cylinder storage (OCS) electrode may be used.